Here Today
by Elrik Lasanti
Summary: John's late. Done for the BeckettSheppard livejournal community West Wing episode title challenge. And mrskeeler for making me think of a wedding


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.  
Thanks to Lucinda  
Done for the West Wing episode title challenge at the Sheppard/Beckett livejournal community and mrskeeler for making me think of a Pegasus wedding, although it doesn't actually show the wedding.

John was late.

Usually it wouldn't bother me so much as John usually was swamped with reports, requests and missions, but the situation was different.

Rodney was being especially annoying. At least everyone else in the room were being considerate enough not to be talking hysterically (Elizabeth was boring a hole into the floor with her pacing, Ronon was boring a hole into the wall at his staring while Teyla was looking just a bit less calm as her gaze was drawn out the window). "Why is he late? He should be here. Like right now. We told him . Why isn't-?"

"Rodney, shut up. You are not helping." I snapped as I rubbed my eyes. Rodney was right though. Why ISN'T John here yet? Could there have been an accident we haven't heard of? Could John be in trouble? His radio's off. But then again, so are all of ours. But still something could happen and-

"That's it!" Elizabeth shout interrupted my thinking "I'm going to go look for him." I raised an eyebrow.

"Elizabeth, shoudn't I be looking for him considering this is my day he's ruining?" But if John doesn't come here soon, this day is ruined.

"Oh no, you have to stay here in case John comes while I'm gone." She had a point. If John came while I was out still looking for him, the day would get worse.

"Okay Elizabeth. If you don't find him, hurry back." Neither she nor I would've like it if she missed this.

"Relax Carson. I'll turn my radio on. I'll tell you if I've found John."

"Okay. We'll tell you if he comes here." I said turning my radio on.

"Okay." She left while turning on HER radio.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths which calmed me down slightly. John better get here quickly or I am going to kill him.

---

Crap! I was late!

I looked at my watch again, hoping that I was wrong the first time I looked. I wasn't. CRAP!

I was searching for them so long I lost track of the time. Damnit where were they? What was it about those type of things that make them disappear every single time you turned your back on them? I went into the bathroom and looked there again. I checked on the floor, under the sink, over the sink, in the cabinet and on the floor again.

"Damnit!" I swore aloud. They weren't there.

I ran back into the room. I looked under the bed and in all the drawers of the bedside table. They weren't there. I checked all the pockets of the clothing in the wardrobe and laundry hamper. They still weren't there. I was getting desperate. I ran over to my office, ignoring everyone I went past. I checked the drawers, the filing cabinets and my desk. They weren't there. Crapcrapcrapcrap. I ran back to the room deciding to look there again. I found Elizabeth waiting for me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Damn she was angry, but my brain wasn't completely registering it.

"Elizabeth, you have to help me!" I was begging. BEGGING.

"Everyone has been worried! There is no excu-"

"I LOST THEM!" I shouted, interrupting her.

"You lost what?" Then it dawned on her and her eyes widened. "You lost THEM?"

"Just don't tell Carson, and help me look for them." Normally I wouldn't hide stuff like this from Carson but circumstances had forced me to do this.

We started our search. Carson was going to kill me.

---

A short while after Elizabeth left I decided to continue where she left off and paced all the while thinking of the various scenarios that could've made John late. I was thinking that John was eaten by a stray lab experiment before I was brought from my imaginings by the radio.

"Carson?" It was Elizabeth, thank god. She'd either found him or-stop I'm not going to think about the giant rat.

"Elizabeth? Have you found him?" I stopped myself from asking 'is he alive?'

"Yes Carson, I've found him. Just a short mishap concerning-" I heard a loud shhh.

"Elizabeth? What happened?"

John's voice came from the radio "Uh, nothing Carson. Nothing at all." I wondered 'If nothing happened, then why was he late?' I decided to let it slide for now and get it out of him later. The day would not be ruined further

"Right. Just come here quickly okay?" And if he makes any quip or wisecrack about how impatient and/or worried I sound, I will murder him when he arrives.

"Okay." Good. No murder. Yet.

I turned my radio off. I turned to Rodney. "You remember what to say right?"

"Of course I do. I got it and the required credentials off the internet while we were on Earth." I was not going to ask what site he got them off. I'd had enough to worry about for one day. John and Elizabeth entered the room a short while later. I nodded at Elizabeth then glared at John. He looked down apologetically and it's enough to make me forgive him... until I wheedle what happened out of him. I went up and kissed John to make him feel better.

"Let's finally do this okay?"

He smiled at me. The heartmelting one.

Everyone went to their places and I locked the door before I join up with John in front of Rodney, who was standing at the side of the room.

"We ready?" He asked. John and I nodded as he slips the ring that I'm supposed to give to him in my hand.

"Good. Here today stand John Sheppard and Carson Beckett..."


End file.
